


Girls like you.

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom, marvel rlf
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Requested - Scarlett Johansson x wife!reader with a prompt number 80. One is suspiciously well behaved because they scratched their spouse’s car or broke something ~ 80 - “You are remarkably well behaved tonight. What did you do?” ( @pentagoniablue )





	Girls like you.

Scarlett Johansson x wife!reader with a prompt number 80. One is suspiciously well behaved because they scratched their spouse's car or broke something ~ 80 - “You are remarkably well behaved tonight. What did you do?”

You and Scarlett had been together for four years now, married for two of them and living together for three. Being with Scarlett had its difficulties, for starters you still weren’t used to the attention that was constantly put on your relationship with the media and paparazzi. It was hard when she was away filming and you couldn’t be with her but you valued the time you were together just that much more because of that. People accused you of being with her because she was rich and successful but you were actually with her because you loved her, the moment you met her she made you feel something that nobody had made you feel. Then you couldn’t put it into words but after this much time you knew you were in love with her. 

Scarlett was finally home for a while, finally finishing up with filming the new Avengers film that was coming out. She’d been back for a few days so far and you hadn’t realised how much you missed her until she was back. Currently, the pair of you were cuddled together in bed watching crappy day-time TV and catching up with each other, kisses were shared between the two of you as you enjoyed the company you both had missed dearly whilst she had been away. You were always invited out to wherever she was filming but more often than not you had your own things to do back at home so couldn’t make it. 

“God, I missed you so much Y/N.” She told you before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against your lips. You smiled into the kiss before pulling away from her, grinning too widely. 

“I know, trust me, I missed you too.” You replied with a small pout playing on your lips causing her to laugh. 

“Do you have to go out today? Can’t you just stay here with me?”Scarlett asked you, giving you her own pout and puppy dog eyes. You nearly gave in and cancelled your plans but unfortunately, as much as you wanted to stay in bed with her all day, you had to go to a fitting for an event that was coming up soon. 

“Sorry baby. I won’t be gone long, two hours tops!”You grinned as she flopped down onto the bed, pout not giving up. You leaned down and kissed her with some force, her kissing you back and matching your pace. Eventually, you broke away for air, grinning at her slightly swollen lips. You pecked her lips once more before rolling out of bed and heading towards the shower.

It didn’t take you long to get ready, Scarlett stayed in bed pouting at you causing you to grin and laugh, drawing a similar response from her. You couldn’t wait to get back home and in bed with her and you hadn’t even left the house yet, hopefully you wouldn’t be out long. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit.” You grinned at her, pulling away from her after another kiss. She glared playfully at you as you left the room, shouting a quick farewell at your retreating figure. You went out and saw her car was parked in front of yours, so you quickly ran back into the house and grabbed her keys, it would be quicker to take her car instead of moving it and getting into yours. What’s the worse that could happen?

-

-

-

The worse that could happened is that you could dent her car. It was a tiny, little dent, ok maybe it was noticeable but still you didn’t know what to do. Telling her was probably the most sensible option but instead you decided to stop at a bakery and pick up a treat for her and some flowers too. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be too mad at you.

You got out of the car once you were home and looked at the damage again and from this angle it did look pretty bad, who knew lamp posts could be so hard? You pulled the bag of treats and flowers from the car and went into the house to see Scarlett in the kitchen. She grinned once she saw you, her eyebrows lifting once she saw what was in your hands.

“Hey baby.” You greeted with a smile as you made you way over to her, giving her a kiss before pulling away and handing her the bag and flowers. She questioned you slightly, but you just grinned and began to load the dishwasher, the job she was doing when you had entered the house. Throughout the day and into the night, you were the best wife. Doing chores and whatever else needed doing, dotting on Scarlett, making sure she was happy. You even made dinner that night.

“You are remarkably well behaved tonight. What did you do?” She asked you over dinner, a smile on her face as she did. Clearly she was enjoying your behaviour, why wouldn’t she? You’d done all the chores you were procrastinating and then some. 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I thought I’d just help around the house.” You told her, looking at her as innocently as you could. She raised an eyebrow and stared at you; you broke within moments. “OK, so I may have accidentally dented your car. It’s not that big of a deal though, you can barely notice it!” Scarlett looked at you for a moment before laughter came out of her, that was the last thing you were expecting.

“I know, I saw it earlier but since you were doing such a good job helping I thought I’d let you carry on. By the way, your fixing my car.” 

You both went to bed that night, cuddled together, feeling light and laughing quietly amongst yourselves. You missed Scarlett and would savour every moment you got with her, even if it meant you had to fix a car. 


End file.
